Silver Surfer
The Silver Surfer was astronomer Norrin Radd of the planet Zenn-La who became a herald of Galactus in a bargain to save his planet. History Norrin Radd lived on Zenn-La where its people have little interest in space travel. Zenn-La's ancient and significantly advanced civilization has lost the will to strive or explore, leaving the young scholar Norrin Radd restless and yearning for adventure. However, Norrin's curiosity inadvertently brought Galactus to his planet after sending space probes that drew the World Devourer. Norrin bargained with the cosmic being in return for the safety of his home world and his lover, Shalla-Bal, in which he became Galactus' herald and imbued with the Power Cosmic, transforming him into the Silver Surfer. As his herald, the Surfer had intended to guide Galactus to consume uninhabited worlds to save lives. Unfortunately, Galactus tampered the Surfer's mind to lose his memories and original goal, resulting in the Surfer leading Galactus to inhabited worlds as well (Although he often chose worlds where he had detected advanced technology that suggested they would be able to leave their planets before Galactus attacked). The Surfer served Galactus for an unspecified amount of time. Eventually, he traveled to the farming planet Cel'Mak IV to be chosen for Galactus' consumption; he detected Kryptonian technology there and misinterpreted it as being of native development. There he encountered a brief fracas with bounty hunter Lobo and met Superman, the Starjammers and the X-Men. The Surfer forewarned them to leave the planet within an hour before it is destroyed, only realising after he arrived there that the Cel'Mak natives were too primitive to evacuate. Although concerned for the people he had warned, the Surfer returned to Cel'Mak and found them planning a way to stop Galactus from consuming the planet. He attempted to stop this from happening; however, his interactions with Superman and the X-Men for their noble reasons to save Cel'Mak caused him to regain his memories. The Surfer struck back against Galactus and allowing Superman the time to use the EPM from a Kryptonian outpost to feed the devourer of worlds to sate his hunger. After Galactus departed to search for other planets to satisfy his hunger, the Surfer thanked Superman and his friends for reminding him for who he is and continue his mission in finding uninhabitable worlds for Galactus, and as well giving himself enough time to re-visit Zenn-La and reacquaint with Shalla-Bal. Powers and abilities The Silver Surfer wields the Power Cosmic, which grants him superhuman strength, endurance, and senses and the ability to absorb and manipulate the universe's ambient energy. The Surfer can navigate through interstellar space and hyperspace, which he can enter after exceeding the speed of light. The Surfer sustains himself by converting matter into energy; does not require food, water, air, or sleep; and can survive within nearly any known natural environment, including deep space. The Surfer can project energy in various forms for offensive and defensive use, including bolts of cosmic force. The Surfer's board is composed of a nearly impervious, cosmically powered silvery material that is similar to his own skin. The board is mentally linked to the Surfer and moves in response to his mental commands even when he is not in physical contact with it. Category:Characters Category:Men Category:Heroes